


One Day

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Where Seungwoo is Byungchan's annoying young master.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 13





	1. In The Morning

Pagi ini harusnya menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan bagi Byungchan, kalau saja sang ibu tidak membangunkannya sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Hari ini sudah hari Senin, yang berarti dirinya harus menyiapkan keperluan sekolahnya _sejak pagi_. Bukan karena Byungchan lambat, _sekali lagi bukan_. Semua hal ini karena ia harus mempersiapkan keperluan sekolah untuk dua orang, yang pertama tentu saja dirinya sendiri, dan satu orang lagi yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah anak majikannya yang menyebalkan.

“Mandi, pakai seragam, dan langsung ke kamar tuan muda.”

“Tidak perlu diingatkan setiap saat juga bu.. aku mengerti.” Jawabnya sambil merengek lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sumpah demi apapun, ini masih pagi buta. Kalau Byungchan tidak perlu mengurus anak manja itu waktu tidurnya pasti bisa lebih lama, dirinya bisa tidur sampai pukul enam. Tanpa Byungchan sadari ia memejamkan kedua matanya lagi... _tidak, tidak boleh_. Karena tiba-tiba ia teringat bagaimana bisa menyeramkan tuannya itu jika dirinya terlambat sedikit saja. Byungchan pun bergegas bangun, merapikan kamarnya, dan langsung bergegas ke kamar si tuan muda -Han Seungwoo.

Sejauh yang Byungchan ketahui, keluarganya turun temurun merupakan pelayan keluarga Han. Mulai dari kakeknya yang merupakan kepala pelayan pada masanya, dengan neneknya sebagai juru masak. Sekarang ayah Byungchan lah yang menggantikan mendiang kakeknya sebagai kepala pelayan keluarga Han, kalau mendengar ibunya bercerita sepertinya sudah dua puluh tahun lamanya. Dan kalau ditanya tentang ibunya.. ya sudah bisa kalian tebak, ibunya juga bekerja di rumah keluarga ini sebagai juru masak sehingga bisa kenal dan menikah dengan ayahnya.

_Cklek._

“Permisi, tuan muda..”

Tidak terlihat sosok apapun di dalam kamar, apalagi jawaban. Hanya terdengar suara _shower_ yang menyala dari dalam kamar mandi.

“ _Sial_ , aku terlambat membangunkannya..” Gumam Byungchan sambil menggaruk kasar kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Setelah sempat-sempatnya meratapi kebodohannya karena _terlambat membangunkan tuan muda_ , Byungchan dengan segera merapikan tempat tidur tuannya, mengembalikan buku bacaan yang tergeletak di samping bantal kembali ke rak buku, membuka gorden kamar, lalu menyiapkan seragam sekolah. Setelah itu Byungchan keluar kamar untuk mengambil sarapan dari troli yang ia letakkan di luar kamar sebelum masuk.

Byungchan masuk dengan mendorong troli berisi sarapan dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di meja cukup besar yang ada di tengah kamar, saat itu juga tuan mudanya -Han Seungwoo, baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai _bathrobe_ sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. “Ah, tuan Choi sudah datang ternyata. Untung saja aku sudah memasang _alarm_ tadi malam.”

“Maafkan aku, tuan muda.” Ujar Byungchan pelan, sambil menundukkan kepalanya -tidak berani menatap Seungwoo.

Seungwoo mendekat ke arah Byungchan, mengangkat dagu Byungchan agar menatapnya. “Kenapa menunduk? Takut padaku?”

Byungchan mau tidak mau membuka matanya, yang tentu saja dihadiahi oleh senyuman penuh arti tuan mudanya itu.

“Atau takut dengan hukuman yang akan kuberikan?”

Si manis menggeleng ketakutan.

“Tidak, aku tidak takut.”

_Shit._

_Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh._

Byungchan menutup mulutnya dengan cepat, lalu menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

“Ah.. Tidak takut ya? Baguslah. Bagaimana kalau hukumannya kita mulai sekarang?”

“T.. tapi tuan—

Belum sempat Byungchan menyelesaikan perkataannya, jari telunjuk Seungwoo sudah berada di depan bibirnya.

“Tidak ada penolakan, Tuan Choi.”

“Baik tuan—

Lagi-lagi belum sempat Byungchan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seungwoo kembali memotong perkataannya.

“Hukuman pertama, kau -Choi Byungchan, dilarang memanggilku dengan embel-embel _tuan muda_ , cukup namaku.”

Hampir saja Byungchan akan protes, namun niatnya diurungkan. Karena saat melirik ke arah Seungwoo, pemuda tinggi itu malah tersenyum lebar lalu menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara _'Tidak ada penolakan'_. Byungchan kira ia akan disuruh melakukan hal-hal aneh, tapi sepertinya nasibnya sedang baik. Byungchan benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan..

“Kalau begitu aku permisi keluar, tu- maksudku Seungwoo..”

“Siapa yang bilang kau sudah boleh pergi?”

“Ya?”

“Hukumanmu ada dua, aku belum selesai menyampaikan.”

_“Ah..”_

“Hukumanmu selanjutnya adalah kau harus melakukan apapun yang ku minta. Dan aku memintamu untuk tidak keluar dari ruangan ini.”

“Maaf atas kelancangan saya.”

Byungchan masih berdiri, menunggu perintah dari Seungwoo yang terlihat seperti sedang berfikir.

“Pakaikan aku seragam.”

“Eh?”

“Cepatlah Tuan Choi, atau kau dan aku akan terlambat.”

“Baik, tu- maksudku Seungwoo..”

_Ayolah.._ yang Byungchan lakukan saat ini sangatlah _awkward_. Perlahan Byungchan melepaskan _bathrobe_ yang dikenakan Seungwoo. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas -apalagi sejak tadi Seungwoo terus memerhatikannya. Sekali lagi Byungchan harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena Seungwoo sudah terlebih dahulu memakai bawahannya sendiri, jadi dirinya hanya memakaikan atasan saja.

“Kenapa tanganmu bergetar, _hm_?” Tanya Seungwoo dengan suara ketus -atau _sengaja diketus-ketuskan_.

“Maafkan aku.”

Byungchan sangat gugup, jantungnya terus berdebar sejak tadi. Bagaimana tidak, Seungwoo _topless_ di hadapannya, kulit Seungwoo masih lembab -lihat saja butiran air yang mengalir dari rambut Seungwoo melewati dada bidang itu. Dan satu lagi yang Byungchan baru ketahui, tuannya itu mempunyai dua buah tato di bagian atas tubuhnya. Hampir saja Byungchan salah mengancingkan kemeja Seungwoo karena salah fokus dengan tubuh tuan mudanya itu, karena demi Tuhan Byungchan belum pernah melihat tubuh laki-laki lain selain tubuhnya sendiri.

_Pakai seragam sudah.. lalu dasi?_

Pemuda manis itu mengambil dasi yang diberikan Seungwoo, lalu mulai memasangkannya.

Tanpa Byungchan sadari Seungwoo sedang tersenyum memerhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu serius.

“Selesai.”

Byungchan tersenyum lebar sampai _dimple_ -nya terlihat, melihat karyanya yang terlihat tidak begitu buruk. Setidaknya dia berhasil memakaikan Seungwoo dasi. Jujur saja Byungchan tidak pernah memasang dasi sendiri, ia selalu minta tolong pada ibunya. Makanya berhasil memasangkan dasi Seungwoo merupakan suatu pencapaian bukan?

Byungchan menatap wajah di hadapannya, Seungwoo tersenyum dengan _tidak biasa_ dan mengusak pelan rambutnya. “Terimakasih, Chan..”

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menepuk pelan kedua pipinya. _Jangan berpikiran aneh, Choi Byungchan!_

Tanpa Byungchan sadari Seungwoo sudah pergi mengambil pengering rambut dari meja. Seungwoo yang sekarang duduk di tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba memanggil Byungchan yang masih berdiri, belum bergerak dari posisi sebelumnya.

“Kemari, keringkan rambutku.”

Byungchan yang kaget namanya disebut lantas berlari kecil ke arah sumber suara. Mengambil pengering rambut yang dipegang oleh tuannya. Byungchan terdiam karena bingung, _bagaimana harus melakukannya?_ Seungwoo menyadari jika pemuda manis itu kebingungan, maka ia memutar posisinya menjadi membelakangi Byungchan.

“Mulailah.” Perintah Seungwoo.

Pemuda manis itu mengambil sisir rambut yang tergeletak di nakas dan mulai menyisir sambil mengeringkan rambut tuannya yang memang sudah setengah kering. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya terdengar suara Seungwoo yang bersenandung lagu _Stranger_ milik _Secondhand Serenade_ -dan juga suara dari pengering rambut yang dipegang Byungchan.

_Take a look at me so you can see how beautiful you are_

Seungwoo tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya, menatap lekat kedua mata cantik itu, lalu memengang kedua pergelangan tangan si pemuda manis. Byungchan yang kaget dengan perlakuan Seungwoo hanya kembali menatap mata itu -lalu mengerjap pelan. _Sial_ , Byungchan merasakan jantungnya mulai bertingkah.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

“Sudah cukup.”

Suara Seungwoo -menghentikan nyanyiannya, lalu mengambil pengering rambut dan sisir dari kedua tangan Byungchan.

“Sekarang.. suapi aku makan.”

Hampir saja Byungchan berpikir bahwa hukumannya kali ini tidak begitu buruk -tapi ternyata ia salah.

“Ya Tuhan..” Byungchan bergumam dan menghela nafasnya lama -yang bodohnya masih bisa terdengar oleh Seungwoo.

“Kau keberatan?” Ketus Seungwoo -yang membuat Byungchan gelagapan.

“Eh, tidak!”

“Baguslah, sekarang cepat suapi aku.”

Si manis segera mengambil nampan makanan dari meja kamar dan meletakkannya di nakas yang ada di dekat tempat tidur. Diambilnya mangkuk berisi bubur _abalone_ itu lalu menyuapi Seungwoo dengan posisi agak menunduk karena tuannya itu masih duduk di tempat tidur sambil bermain ponsel.

“Kau mau menyuapiku seperti itu?”

Byungchan terdiam -lalu kembali meletakkan sendok berisi bubur itu ke dalam mangkuk.

“Duduklah.” Seungwoo menepuk-nepuk kasurnya, menyuruh Byungchan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Pemuda manis itu menurut, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seungwoo. Sesaat sebelum mulai menyuapi tuannya itu, lagi-lagi pergelangan tangan Byungchan dihentikan oleh pemuda di depannya.

“Tiupi dulu, aku tidak bisa memakannya kalau masih panas.”

Byungchan mengangguk, lalu mulai meniupi pelan sendok berisi bubur yang ia pegang sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Seungwoo -yang _sialnya_ terus memerhatikannya. Byungchan bisa merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat.

Seungwoo sedang memerhatikan Byungchan yang ada di hadapannya. Sepertinya menyuruh Byungchan untuk meniupi buburnya merupakan ide bagus, karena sekarang si manis terlihat lebih manis lagi. Seungwoo ingin sekali mencium bibir ranum yang mengerucut dengan imut itu. Belum lagi, sepertinya Byungchan salah tingkah karena ia perhatikan sejak tadi, lihat pipi berisi yang dihiasi _dimple_ itu merona seperti buah tomat.

Tanpa Seungwoo sadari, tangan bodohnya malah menyentuh pipi berisi itu dan mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jari.

Byungchan membulatkan kedua matanya lalu dengan panik melepas tangan Seungwoo dari wajahnya.

“Aku ingin ke toilet. Maafkan aku, tapi tolong makan sendiri!”

Byungchan reflek memberikan bubur yang ia pegang lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Seungwoo.

Menetralkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak terlalu cepat dengan menampar kedua pipinya bergantian.

Bagaimana dengan Seungwoo?

Tentu saja Seungwoo masih terkekeh mengingat bagaimana lucunya wajah manis Byungchan- _nya_.


	2. Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mohon maaf, karena chapter ini mengandung adegan seksual antara karakter utama yang masih dibawah umur dan agak dub-con. Untuk yang nggak nyaman dengan hal tersebut bagian smut bisa di skip atau lebih disarankan untuk jangan lanjut membaca.

Seungwoo sedang tidak dalam _mood_ -nya sama sekali. Dirinya sedang kesal, ralat -marah. Setelah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju rumah, ia lalu turun dari lantai dua rumahnya menuju ke lantai bawah.

“Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan muda?” Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang langsung menghampirinya.

“Bibi, bisa tolong antar camilan ke kamarku? Tapi aku ingin Byungchan yang mengantarkan, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya.” Jawab Seungwoo sambil tersenyum ramah.

“Baik tuan. Byungchan baru saja pulang, akan segera saya sampaikan padanya.” Balas wanita paruh baya itu, Bibi Choi -Ibu Byungchan.

Seungwoo kembali ke kamarnya, langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Menunggu Byungchan datang.

Kalau kalian menebak bahwa yang menyebabkan dirinya marah adalah Byungchan, maka jawabannya _hampir_ benar. Karena selain Byungchan, Seungwoo juga marah kepada Jinhyuk -teman sekelasnya.

Yang jadi pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah kenapa.

_Kenapa Seungwoo marah pada Byungchan dan Jinhyuk?_

Seungwoo ingat sekali kalau dirinya sudah menyuruh Byungchan untuk pulang ke rumah bersamanya. Jangan lupakan kalau hukuman pemuda manis itu belum berakhir, yang artinya Byungchan harus menuruti semua perintahnya. Mereka berangkat bersama, harusnya pulang juga bersama, _bukan_?

Tapi Byungchan pulang dengan Jinhyuk, berdua saja. Naik motor milik Jinhyuk.

Seungwoo melihat dengan matanya sendiri ketika sedang menunggu Byungchan di dalam mobil, di depan gerbang sekolah. Bahkan Seungwoo saja tidak pernah berangkat atau pulang berdua saja dengan si manis, karena ada Tuan Kang -supir pribadinya.. _Apa Byungchan lebih suka naik motor? Apa dirinya harus membeli motor juga, yang keluaran terbaru, yang lebih mahal dan keren dibandingkan milik Jinhyuk?_

_Cklek_

Lamunannnya terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Diikuti dengan masuknya si pemuda manis yang menjadi sumber kemarahannya -atau yang lebih tepat, sumber kegalauannya.

“Ini camilan yang anda minta, saya permisi-

“Siapa yang bilang kau boleh keluar, Tuan Choi?”

Ujar Seungwoo yang seketika langsung menghentikan langkah pemuda manis itu.

“Maaf atas kelancangan saya.”

Seungwoo menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya. “Kenapa menunduk?”

“Maafkan aku.”

Byungchan mulai membalas tatapan tuannya yang terlihat... _kesal_. _Ayolah_ , ia juga sangat ketakutan saat ini. Dirinya tau jika alasan dari tatapan itu adalah kesalahannya.

“Aku menunggumu, tapi kau pulang dengan orang lain.”

_Ketus dan menyindir._

“Maafkan aku, aku yang bersalah.”

Byungchan akui kalau dirinya memang lancang. Seungwoo itu tuannya, harusnya ia mematuhi perintah tuannya itu meskipun tidak ada _hukuman_ sekalipun. Ibunya selalu berpesan agar ia rela melakukan apapun untuk keluarga ini. Keluarga Han adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang berbaik hati menampung keluarganya, mulai dari kakeknya yang dulu tidak punya tempat tinggal dan sebatang kara, sampai dengan dirinya saat ini. Bahkan mereka menyekolahkannya -yang hanya seorang anak dari pelayan, di sekolah yang sama dengan anak kandung mereka. _Byungchan harusnya bersyukur bukan?_

Byungchan hanya punya alasan sendiri atas kesalahannya hari ini.

“Aku bisa memaafkanmu kalau alasannya bisa kuterima, aku memberi satu kesempatan maka gunakanlah sebaik-baiknya.”

 _Seungwoo hanya butuh alasan untuk memaafkan Byungchan._ Meskipun Byungchan berbohong juga sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, setidaknya berarti pemuda manis itu tidak ingin menyakitinya.

“Ini murni kesalahanku, kau bisa menambah hukumanku atau apapun.. Tapi jangan ganggu Jinhyuk _sunbae_ , tolong.” Byungchan meninggikan suaranya, dengan tatapan memohon.

Seungwoo memang butuh jawaban, tapi bukan seperti ini. Kedua tangannya mengepal kencang. Memohon demi orang lain, _huh_?

“Demi Lee Jinhyuk? Baiklah, kau sudah menggunakan satu-satunya kesempatanmu. Keluarlah.”

Byungchan bisa melihat tatapan Seungwoo. Pemuda itu tersenyum, tapi terlihat begitu kecewa... dan terluka? Byungchan tidak suka dengan tatapan ataupun senyuman itu.

“Jangan seperti ini, jangan diam seperti ini. Kau bisa menghukumku atau melakukan apapun.” Teriak Byungchan, yang membuat Seungwoo menatapnya lagi.

“Kau kasihan padaku?”

Tatapan sendu itu seketika berubah jadi tatapan meremehkan. Perasaan Byungchan menjadi tidak enak, dalam hati Byungchan menyesal telah berbicara seenaknya. _Choi Byungchan bodoh!_

Seungwoo berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Byungchan -terus menatapi si manis. Sontak Byungchan ikut berjalan mundur dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena dinding di belakangnya.

“Kau m-mau apa?” Tanya pemuda manis itu dengan suara bergetar.

Karena melihat wajah Seungwoo yang semakin mendekat juga, Byungchan memejamkan kedua matanya, sampai-

_Pletak!_

“Sakit!”

Byungchan seketika menutupi kepalanya lalu membuka kedua matanya karena rasa sakit akibat sentilan Seungwoo di dahinya.

“Ya, Tuan Choi dengarkan aku!”

“Makanya langsung bicara saja..” Jawab Byungchan pelan.

“Jangan jauh dariku.”

Ujar Seungwoo, dengan maksud sebenarnya, _'Byungchan, tolong jangan berdiri terlalu jauh dariku'_. Tetapi mungkin dirinya yang salah memilih kalimat, atau pemuda manis di depannya ini berfikir terlalu jauh sehingga membuat pipi ber- _dimple_ itu merona. _Astaga, manis sekali._

Seungwoo menarik tangan si manis agar mengikutinya, membawanya mendekat ke sofa kamar. Kemudian Seungwoo duduk, sedangkan Byungchan tetap berdiri di depannya.

“Sepertinya kau benar. Kau harus bertanggung jawab.. tapi aku bosan memberimu hukuman.”

Seungwoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada -sambil berfikir. Raut wajah Seungwoo sudah berubah, jadi lebih tenang.. dan kekanakan. Sedangkan Byungchan di depannya hanya terus berdoa dalam hati agar si tuan muda tidak meminta yang lebih buruk lagi. Sudah cukup dengan perintah anehnya pagi ini. Bahkan jantung pemuda manis itu malah berpacu semakin cepat karena mengingatnya.

“Karena kau bertanggung jawab mengembalikan _mood_ -ku.. bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja, _hm_?”

“Ya tuan mu- maksudku Seungwoo?”

Byungchan mengerti jika pernyataan Seungwoo barusan bukanlah pertanyaan -tapi lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Hanya saja Byungchan bingung, dirinya bahkan tidak pandai bermain catur ataupun kartu, bahkan _game_ ponsel sekalipun.

“Tapi aku tidak mahir bermain _game_..” Cicit Byungchan pelan.

“Tenang saja, aku buat permainannya mudah. Bagaimana?”

“Ba-baiklah..”

Seungwoo tersenyum, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari nampan berisi camilan yang tadi dibawa oleh Byungchan.

_Toples berisi permen?_

“Ambil rasa yang kau suka.” Pemuda tampan itu menyodorkan toples berisi permen itu kepada Byungchan -sambil tersenyum lebar, setelah dirinya mengambil satu permen berwarna kuning.

 _Seperti anak kecil saja._ Batin Byungchan.

Tanpa curiga Byungchan mengambil satu -permen berwarna merah terang yang sepertinya rasa _cherry_.

“Byungchan, duduk.”

“Ta-tapi..”

“Tidak mau? Kau yang bilang akan melakukan _apapun_ untukku..” Seungwoo memelas.

_Argh Byungchan lemah!_

“Baiklah..”

Byungchan mendekat, lalu duduk—

_di pangkuan Seungwoo._

Benar, inilah alasan kenapa Byungchan sempat ragu-ragu. Seungwoo menyuruhnya duduk, tapi yang di tepuk-tepuk adalah kedua pahanya. Byungchan bingung. Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga dirinya memang harus mengalah.

“Bagus, kita mulai _game_ -nya sekarang. Mau kau atau aku duluan yang mulai, _hm_?”

Seungwoo menarik pinggang Byungchan untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Si manis terkejut, membuat tubuhnya tidak seimbang dan reflek menumpu tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada pundak Seungwoo.

Seungwoo tersenyum _nakal_ , “Tidak usah terburu-buru, _sayang_.”

Byungchan merasa bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri, begitu juga perutnya -terasa melilit akibat perkataan Seungwoo barusan. Apalagi Seungwoo berbicara dengan suara _rendah_ tepat di telinganya. Jantungnya mulai berpacu dengan cepat lagi.

“Ma- maafkan aku.” Byungchan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

“ _Game_ -nya adalah merebut permen...” Seungwoo mulai menjelaskan permainan yang akan mereka mulai mainkan, “Kalau kau menang aku akan melupakan kesalahanmu hari ini, sebaliknya jika aku yang menang—

“Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau padamu.”

Seungwoo tersenyum -seolah dirinya sudah menang. Padahal sebenarnya memang seperti itu, _kan_? Byungchan hanya bisa pasrah saja dengan nasibnya setelah ini.

_Tapi Byungchan ingin sekali menang agar Seungwoo mau memaafkannya._

Kalian tau tidak?

Choi Byungchan itu sungguh _polos_

Sedangkan Seungwoo?

Bisa kalian tebak dari senyum _licik_ itu bukan?

“Baiklah, kalau begitu kau duluan yang mulai. Mana permen milikmu?” Pemuda tampan itu mengulurkan telapak tangannya, meminta benda kecil berwarna merah yang dipegang oleh si manis sejak tadi.

Seungwoo mengambil benda kecil itu lalu membuka bungkusnya. “Gigit ini.”

Lalu memasukkan benda kecil itu ke selipan bibir merah muda milik pemuda manis di hadapannya. Byungchan pun menggigit ujung permen berwarna merah terang itu.

“Aku mulai.”

Hanya dalam satu detik Seungwoo berhasil merebut benda kecil itu dari mulut si manis. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda manis itu terkejut karena si tuan muda tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dan seketika mengambil permen yang dia gigit dengan menggigit ujung lainnya.

“Bagaimana, mudah sekali _kan_?” Seungwoo menjatuhkan permen yang ia gigit ke telapak tangannya.

“Aku.. belum siap.”

Byungchan merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu, tidak tau kenapa. Namun tangannya langsung mengambil benda kecil berwarna merah itu lagi, “Ayo ulangi.”

Seungwoo heran, _apa Byungchan tidak curiga sama sekali dengan game ini?_ Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, bukannya lebih _menarik_ kalau seperti ini?

Lagi-lagi Seungwoo tersenyum _nakal_ , “Baiklah, Byungchan.”

Byungchan menggigit lagi permen berwarna merah miliknya, lalu melirik Seungwoo yang ada di depannya -mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah siap. Seungwoo yang mengerti isyarat yang diberikan si manis langsung memajukan wajahnya seperti tadi.

Namun Byungchan sudah lebih dahulu memasukkan benda kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo sambil tersenyum senang, _dimple_ -nya tercetak dengan sempurna. “Lihat Seungwoo, aku yang menang!”

Seungwoo tersenyum _licik_ , “Belum, Chan.” Lalu dengan tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk Byungchan, mengambil benda berwarna merah itu

_Dengan lidahnya_

Pemuda manis itu masih terdiam, mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung -masih mencoba mencerna hal yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan dirinya masih bisa merasakan rasa _mint_ -rasa permen yang sering kali dimakan Seungwoo- di bibirnya? atau di mulutnya?

Byungchan tidak tau. Hanya masih saja teringat bagaimana bibir tipis itu mengenai permukaan bibirnya.. Bahkan rasa geli ketika lidah Seungwoo bersentuhan dengan lidahnya sendiri. Rasa _menjijikan_ sepertinya kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, karena rasanya malah seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Yang lagi-lagi membut wajah manis itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

“Manis.” Ujar Seungwoo, yang entah kapan tangannya sudah menyentuh bibir bawah Byungchan -mengelus pelan bekas gigitan yang tidak sengaja ia berikan agar Byungchan membuka mulutnya. Tenang saja, tidak sampai melukai si pemilik _dimple_ _kok_ , hanya saja sedikit memerah dan bengkak.

“Aku yang menang, Chan.”

Seungwoo tertawa -mulutnya masih mengemut permen rasa _cherry_ yang baru saja ia rebut dengan _kurang ajar_ , sambil menatap wajah Byungchan yang seperti kebingungan dengan rona merah masih terihat jelas di pipi, bahkan telinganya. Namun tawanya terhenti bertepatan dengan habisnya si permen _cherry_ -yang langsung Seungwoo kunyah dan habiskan, karena perkataan bodoh pemuda manis yang masih berada di hadapannya.

“Permen milikmu, masih ada permen milikmu.” Byungchan menunjuk ke arah permen berwarna kuning yang sudah Seungwoo letakkan di nampan sejak tadi.

Seungwoo lagi-lagi tersenyum miring. _Ah benar_. Memajukan tubuhnya sambil tetap merengkuh pinggang si manis agar tidak terjatuh, lalu mengambil benda kecil berwarna kuning terang itu.

“Masih ingin bermain, _hm_?”

Pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mengambil permen berwarna kuning -sepertinya rasa lemon, yang disodorkan si tuan muda padanya.

“Baiklah, mulai saja.”

Byungchan dengan pelan-pelan menyelipkan benda kecil itu di belahan bibir Seungwoo -persis seperti yang dilakukan si tuan muda padanya tadi. Ketika dirasa ujung permen itu sudah digigit oleh Seungwoo, Byungchan mulai memajukan sambil memiringkan wajahnya. Dengan pelan-pelan si manis menggigit sisi lain dari benda kecil itu.

Seungwoo membiarkan Byungchan melakukan kegiatannya tanpa berbuat apapun, hanya memandangi betapa cantik sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Kedua mata yang melengkung seperti bulan sabut ketika tersenyum, ujung hidung yang lancip, kulit seputih susu -yang mudah sekali berubah warna menjadi kemerahan ketika ia _goda_ , kedua _dimple_ yang selalu tercetak sempurna ketika tersenyum, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis semerah _cherry_ yang saat ini hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter saja dari bibirnya.

Dan ketika kedua manik cantik itu bertemu dengan miliknya, dengan reflek Seungwoo meraih rahang Byungchan untuk merasakan bibir semerah _cherry_ itu. Memangut lembut benda kenyal yang entah sejak kapan menjadi candunya. Tidak ada perlawanan, karena saat ini si manis sudah menutup kedua matanya -menikmati segala sentuhan si tuan muda di bibirnya, juga rengkuhan posesif di pinggangnya.

Byungchan membuka kedua matanya, dan dengan seketika menyesal -karena tidak tau sejak kapan Seungwoo memperhatikannya. Kedua kakinya melemas karena tatapan itu, yang entah kenapa membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya kian meletup-letup. Rasanya _hangat_. Lupakan soal _game_ , permen, atau hukuman. Karena instingnya memaksanya untuk melakukan _hal lain_ -membalas pangutan bibir pemuda di hadapannya.

Seungwoo tersenyum kala merasakan gerakan pelan di bibirnya. Hanya menikmati sentuhan si manis yang terkesan amatiran sambil sesekali balas menghisap dan menggigiti bibir yang seperti minta dihabisi itu, apalagi sekarang kedua lengan Byungchan sudah melingkar di balik lehernya. Seungwoo merasakan tubuh Byungchan mulai menghangat di permukaan kulitnya, karena dengan _kurang ajar_ salah satu tangannya sudah ia telusupkan ke dalam cardigan putih gading milik si manis.

Seungwoo ingin merasakannya, bagaimana lembutnya kulit dibalik semua helaian kain yang menutupi tubuh Byungchan. Seungwoo benar akan _fantasinya_ , kulit si manis begitu lembut, dan _lembab_. Karena ia juga merasakannya, ruangan yang seharusnya terasa sejuk karena pendingin ruangan yang masih berfungsi dengan baik, entah sejak kapan menjadi sesesak dan sepanas ini.

_“Ahh..”_

Suara lenguhan itu menyadarkan Seungwoo dari perbuatannya -perbuatan tangannya yang _lancang_. Sungguh _lancang_ karena berani menggoda tonjolan kecil di dada Byungchan. Membuat tubuh sensitif si pemuda manis begetar dengan hebat.

“A-apa yang kau lakukan.” Byungchan mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

_Berantakan._

Satu kata itulah yang menggambarkan sosok manis di depannya. Mata sayu, nafas terengah, bibir tipis yang membengkak, belum lagi rona kemerahan yang menghiasi wajah sampai leher si manis.

“ _Game_ -nya belum berakhir, _sayang._ “

Byungchan lagi-lagi merasakan letupan aneh dari dalam tubuhnya. Apalagi saat Seungwoo memanggilnya dengan panggilan _sayang_.

“Mau coba rebut permennya?” Lanjut Seungwoo -dengan kedua mata yang tidak lepas dari manik si manis.

Seakan terhipnotis, Byungchan hanya mengangguk pelan sambil bersuara serak, “Buka mulutmu.”

Byungchan memajukan tubuhnya, menyentuh rahang si tuan muda. “Permennya kelihatan..” Terkikik pelan, sebelum akhirnya mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis itu. Ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan milik Seungwoo, letupan itu muncul lagi -namun sekarang lebih seperti _sengatan_. Entah karena rasa asam dari benda kecil yang tersentuh lidahnya, atau karena hal lain. Byungchan tidak tau. Hanya mulai menggerakkan lidahnya tidak beraturan, mencoba untuk mengambil permen yang sejak tadi sudah berhasil ditemukannya.

Seungwoo menyukai ketika Byungchan menggerakkan lidah di dalam mulutnya. Rasanya lembut, manis, dan asam. Meskipun gerakannya abstrak, namun cukup untuk membangkitkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi terus ditahan olehnya. _Ayolah_ , bagaimana dirinya harus terus-terusan mengontrol hormonnya? Sedangkan pemuda di pangkuannya sedang melakukan hal erotis -meskipun si tersangka mungkin tidak menyadarinya.

Seungwoo melepas paksa tautan di bibirnya.

“Cukup, waktumu habis. Terlalu lama, Chan.”

Byungchan membuka kedua matanya dengan bingung, menyaksikan Seungwoo dengan seenaknya memakan sampai habis permen yang hampir berhasil direbutnya.

“Aku menang lagi.” Bisik Seungwoo dengan suara serak di telinganya.

Lalu diikuti oleh pekikan agak kencang dari si manis.

Kulit seputih susu itu berubah menjadi kemerahan -karena dihisap terlalu kencang. Seungwoo baru saja menandai leher Byungchan. “Cantik.”

Byungchan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di pundak Seungwoo, mendongakkan kepalanya. Menikmati sensasi saat lidah Seungwoo menelusuri setiap inchi lehernya. Tidak terhitung berapa kali gerakan lidah itu berhenti dan digantikan oleh hisapan kuat yang membuat dirinya meneriakkan nama si tuan muda berkali-kali.

Byungchan mulai kewalahan karena tangan Seungwoo juga mulai menjalar kemana-mana. Tangan kanan yang lebih tua masih betah menopang sambil mengelus pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai sibuk mempereteli kancing cardigan miliknya. Byungchan tidak tahan lagi, tubuhnya mulai merasa _tidak nyaman_. Dengan kuat ditariknya rambut bagian belakang Seungwoo -berharap si tuan muda menjeda sedikit saja perbuatannya. Byungchan hanya ingin sedikit bernafas.

Keinginannya terkabul, Seungwoo menghentikan perbuatannya. Dilihatnya wajah si manis memerah menahan hasrat, berantakan, rambutnya juga basah karena keringat. Disapunya pelipis Byungchan yang berkeringat, lalu didekatkan keningnya pada kening si manis sampai ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. “Maafkan aku.”

Mengecup pelan bibir Byungchan, mencoba menenangkan si pemilik yang masih sedikit terengah-engah. Deru nafas si manis mulai melambat -perlahan membalas lumatan di bibirnya. Dan seakan diberi lampu hijau, Seungwoo menelusupkan kembali lidahnya ke dalam mulut Byungchan. Tidak hanya bibir, lidah si manis juga bagaikan candu untuk Seungwoo -bahkan lebih nikmat daripada permen mahal yang sering Seungwoo makan. Apalagi si empu mulai membalas sapuan lidahnya, atau kasarnya saat ini mereka sedang saling bertukar saliva.

Seungwoo memutus tautan lidahnya, membersihkan lelehan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir si manis.

“Seungwoo.. p-pelan-pelan..”

Tubuh Byungchan menjadi sangat sensitif, dan Seungwoo yang terus menjilati leher sampai sudut bibirnya benar-benar tidak membantu. _Frustasi_ , Byungchan dengan tidak sadar malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Seungwoo. Membuat kepala si tuan muda tepat berada di depan dadanya yang terekspose karena cardigannya sudah terbuka dengan sempurna.

_“Ah..”_

Seungwoo malah memainkan lidahnya di puncak dada si manis yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Jadilah Seungwoo menginvasinya. Mengecup, menjilat, menandai, semua dilakukannya. Sungguh saat ini tubuh bagian atas Byungchan sudah seperti kanvas -berwarna _merah_ dimana-mana. Sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Byungchan mulai pasrah dengan segala hal yang dilakukan Seungwoo. Rasanya nikmat, tapi benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuhnya tidak bertenaga. Byungchan benar-benar tidak ingat sudah berapa lama Seungwoo bermain dengan kedua titik di dadanya..

“Seungwoo, sesak sekali..”

Ujar Byungchan pelan, namun sukses mengalihkan atensi Seungwoo dari kegiatannya yang sedang menghisap tonjolan mungil si manis. Melirik bagian selatan Byungchan yang terlihat begitu _sesak_. Memang benar sejak tadi Byungchan terus meracaukan namanya, namun kali ini Seungwoo benar-benar melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari dada menggoda di hadapannya.

Seungwoo yakin pemandangan barusan akan membuat siapapun menjadi _sesak_ , dan Seungwoo merasa beruntung bisa menyaksikannya. Byungchan dalam _mode submissive_ -nya, _staring at him innocently with his pleading eyes._

 _“I will help, don't worry babe.”_ Ujarnya sebelum mengecup kilat kening Byungchan.

Seungwoo bangun dari duduknya, sambil menggendong bayi besarnya -persis seperti koala. Si manis yang sudah tidak bertenaga lagi hanya pasrah dan meletakkan keningnya di bahu si tuan muda.

Mengacuhkan denyutan yang tiba-tiba terasa di kaki sebelah kanannya.

“Seungwoo.. S-Seungwoo..”

Hanya terdengar desahan yang berasal dari mulut Byungchan sesaat setelah tubuhnya dibaringkan di ranjang besar milik Seungwoo, karena tiba-tiba Seungwoo malah seenaknya menggesekkan bagian selatan tubuhnya dengan milik si manis. _Tenang_ , Seungwoo hanya sedikit menggoda. Lalu terkekeh pelan, sebelum akhirnya menurunkan celana pendek beserta dalaman milik si manis sampai lutut. Seketika penis kemerahan itu sudah berada digenggamannya, membuat Byungchan semakin mengeratkan kedua lengannya yang masih mengalung di leher Seungwoo yang berada di atasnya.

“ _Please.._ ” Bisik Byungchan di telinga Seungwoo, memohon.

 _Shit._ Suara serak itu nyaris membuat Seungwoo lepas kendali.

“Sabar _sayang.._ “

Seungwoo mulai fokus mengurut penis yang lebih muda dengan perlahan. Tentu saja sukses membuat si empu meracaukan namanya berulang-ulang. Seungwoo benar-benar tidak ingin lepas kendali, Byungchan begitu berharga untuk dirusak hanya karena hormon remajanya. Namun, baru saja dirinya bermaksud membungkam bibir tipis itu lagi, namun si manis malah memeluknya kencang.

“Seungwoo.. aku ingin—”

 _Sampai._ Byungchan berhasil mendapatkan pelepasannya, tumpah di telapak tangan Seungwoo.

Byungchan masih memeluk Seungwoo, bahkan setelah pelepasannya barusan. Lantas pemuda Seungwoo mengusap pelan punggung si manis. “Kau baik-baik saja, _hm_?” Seungwoo bertanya, namun tidak kunjung dijawab oleh si manis. Malahan deru nafas di lehernya terasa terlalu cepat dan hangat.

Seungwoo melepaskan pelukan Byungchan dari lehernya.

_Ternyata dugaannya benar._

Byungchan terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

“Seungwoo, kakiku.. kakiku sakit sekali..”


	3. (Good) Night

Rengekan Byungchan membuat Seungwoo lekas bangun dan memeriksa keadaan pemuda di hadapannya. Seungwoo bisa melihat lelehan air mata di wajah si manis karena menahan rasa sakit. Suhu tubuh Byungchan juga mulai naik, yang dirasakan Seungwoo ketika menghapus air mata di sisi wajah si manis. Begitu juga dengan deru nafasnya, terdengar tidak beraturan.

Seungwoo lantas memeriksa kedua kaki yang lebih muda. Dan ternyata benar, pergelangan kaki sebelah kanan si manis membengkak dan di lututnya terdapat memar cukup besar. Seungwoo yang tadinya sempat ingin bertanya kepada Byungchan perihal keadaannya jadi mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat kedua manik milik si manis yang mulai meredup karena kelelahan.

Seungwoo mengacak kasar rambutnya lalu mengambil ponsel dari nakasnya -menghubungi nomor seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia hubungi saat ini. Wajahnya seketika berubah masam ketika mendengar jawaban dari seberang teleponnya.

_“Tumben sekali menghubungiku, ada apa?”_

“Masih di rumah sakit? Bisa kesini sekarang?”

_“Masih, tapi aku sudah tidak ada janji lagi dengan pasien. Memang kau dimana?”_

“Aku di rumah, memang mau dimana lagi huh?”

_“Kau sakit?”_

“Bukan aku, cepatlah kesini.”

_Pip_

Seungwoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sepihak, menghela nafas panjang. Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

Hampir saja ia akan mengeluarkan umpatan kalau orang di seberang teleponnya tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suara.

“Lee Jinhyuk?”

_“Bagaimana keadaan Byungchan?”_

“Kau tau sesuatu?”

_“Sebenarnya Byungchan melarangku memberitahukannya padamu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah tau..”_

“Langsung saja, tidak perlu basa-basi. Kita tidak sedekat itu.”

_Jinhyuk terkekeh. “Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tau?”_

“Kenapa kau pulang bersamanya siang tadi?” Tanya Seungwoo ketus.

_“Ingin saja, memang kenapa?”_

Makhluk bernama Lee Jinhyuk ini benar-benar menguji _kesabaran_ -nya.

“Baiklah jika kau tidak berniat memberitahukannya.”

_Pip._

Seungwoo mematikan panggilannya, melempar benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu ke atas sofa dengan sembarang.

Seungwoo _pun_ mendudukkan bokongnya pada sofa di kamarnya, memijat pangkal hidungnya.

“Ayolah, Seungwoo turunkan sedikit saja egomu..” Ucapnya berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri akhirnya Seungwoo mengambil ponsel miliknya yang yang tadi ia lemparkan ke sofa.

Mendial nomor seseorang dengan amat sangat terpaksa.

_**Lee Jinhyuk** _

_“Ada apa?”_

“Aku minta maaf soal barusan.”

Sumpah demi Tuhan, suara tawa pemuda di seberang teleponnya ini membuatnya ingin membanting benda persegi panjang yang sedang ia pegang. Kalau saja bukan karena Byungchan.

_”...Maaf, maaf. Jadi apa yang sangat ingin kau tanyakan sampai-sampai meneleponku lagi?”_

Masa bodoh dengan harga diri. “Kenapa kau bisa pulang dengan— maksudku apa yang terjadi pada Byungchan?”

_“Penggemarmu.”_

“Maksudmu?”

_“Kau tidak tau Byungchan sering dikerjai?”_

Kedua tangan Seungwoo mengepal dengan kencang -tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dikatakan Jinhyuk barusan. Seungwoo tidak tau karena Byungchan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya. Lagi-lagi Seungwoo merasa begitu emosi.

_“Aku kebetulan sedang melakukan pemeriksaan OSIS rutin, dan malah menemukan Byungchan sudah terjatuh dari tangga sambil memegang sepatu olahraganya. Sepertinya ada yang mengerjainya dengan menggantung sepatunya di pohon di kebun belakang..”_

Seungwoo masih berkutat dalam pikirannya sampai suara Jinhyuk kembali terdengar.

_“Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, bagaimana keadaan Byungchan sekarang?”_

“Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali huh?”

_“Hanya.. khawatir?” Jinhyuk terkekeh sebentar, namun kemudian nada bicaranya jadi terdengar lebih serius. “Aku ingin menemui Byungchan, memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja.”_

“Byungchan baik-baik saja. Sudah kuberitahu _kan_?”

_“Kau sedang bersamanya?”_

“Kalau tidak ada yang penting lagi teleponnya akan kututup. _By the way_ Byungchan sedang tidur bersamaku, jadi jangan ganggu waktuku bersama _kekasihku_.”

_Pip_

_Masa bodoh._ Sedikit berbohong tidak masalah. Yang penting Lee Jinhyuk berhenti mendekati si manis _miliknya_ -meskipun masih _soon to be_. Seungwoo itu posesif jika soal Byungchan, dia sendiri menyadari hal itu. Bahkan ia tau siapa saja yang mencoba mendekati Byungchan -Lee Jinhyuk, Im Sejun, Kim Kookheon, Cho Seungyoun.

Sekali lagi masa bodoh jika kalian berfikir bahwa dirinya sudah seperti _stalker_ , _he didn't care anyway._ Memangnya siapa lagi yang paling cocok dengan Byungchan selain dirinya? _No one_ -Seungwoo _tells himself everyday_. Padahal sebenarnya _insecure_ akut, ketar-ketir kalau Byungchan tiba-tiba dekat dengan yang lain, apalagi kalau yang mendekati tampan, pintar, ramah— _just stop it_.

Seungwoo menggaruk kepalanya kasar. Sumpah, _grogi_. Sejauh ini Lee Jinhyuk yang paling berani.. _Stop_ , Han Seungwoo tidak boleh _insecure_.

Melemparkan ponselnya dengan sembarang.

Lebih baik dirinya membereskan kekacauan barusan, sambil menunggu si _nenek sihir_ datang.

*

Tidak lama setelah Seungwoo membersihkan dan mengganti pakaian Byungchan dengan piyama miliknya, yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Wanita yang Seungwoo sebut dengan _nenek sihir_ tadi, alias kakak perempuannya.

_Brak_

“Ya! Han Seungwoo!”

Sunhwa -kakak perempuan Seungwoo, membuka pintu dengan kencang. Tentu saja langsung mengalihkan atensinya dari si manis yang masih terlelap.

Dengar saja, suara _nenek sihir_ ini hanya membuat telinganya sakit. Bahkan Byungchan saja sampai bangun.

“Halo Sunhwa _noona_..” Byungchan dengan suara pelan menyapa wanita cantik itu.

Sunhwa yang sebenarnya ingin memarahi adiknya yang kurang ajar -karena berani menyuruhnya pulang dengan tidak sopan dan memutuskan teleponnya sepihak, tiba-tiba memelankan suaranya karena melihat Byungchan yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur Seungwoo.

“Astaga, Byungchanie apa yang terjadi padamu _sayang_?”

Seungwoo melirik tajam ke arah Sunhwa yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh wanita cantik itu. Seumur-umur Seungwoo yang notabene adalah adik kandungnya saja tidak pernah dipanggil dengan panggilan _sayang_ dari sang kakak. _Nenek sihir_ ini benar-benar kurang ajar.

“Jadi Byungchanie ya yang sakit? Biar _noona_ periksa.”

Sunhwa mendekati Byungchan yang sekarang ada dalam posisi duduk menyender pada _headboard_ tempat tidur Seungwoo. Disentuhnya pelipis Byungchan untuk mengecek suhu tubuh si pemuda manis, lalu turun ke leher. Tunggu—

Wanita cantik itu dengan cepat menghampiri Seungwoo yang sejak tadi sudah duduk di sofa sambil bermain ponsel, lalu menjewer telinga sang adik.

“Apa-apaan sih kau ini!” Teriak Seungwoo sambil memegangi telinganya.

“Kau yang apa-apaan!” Sunhwa balik berteriak, lalu memelankan suaranya, “Apa yang kau _lakukan_ pada Byungchan?”

“Menurutmu?”

“Mesum sekali!” Lagi-lagi Sunhwa menyerang sang adik, kali ini dengan mencubit lengan Seungwoo dengan kuat.

Sunhwa tau adiknya sudah lama menyukai anak dari pelayan mereka ini, tapi tidak menyangka Seungwoo akan berbuat _sejauh ini_ -dan sampai membuat Byungchan _sakit_.

“Awas saja kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Byungchan, kupastikan kau tidak akan selamat!”

_Hah?_

“Tunggu, kau sudah memeriksa pergelangan kaki Byungchan?”

“Memang kenapa dengan kakinya?”

“Ya! Periksa dulu yang benar!”

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Seungwoo, Sunhwa langsung kembali memeriksa kaki Byungchan. Sepertinya benar, demamnya disebabkan karena pergelangan kaki Byungchan terkilir dan mulai membengkak -bukan karena _itu_.

“Kenapa kaki Byungchanie bisa seperti ini _hm_?” Tanya Sunhwa dengan intonasi seperti berbicara dengan anak-anak.

Byungchan tidak langsung menjawab, malah melirik ke arah Seungwoo yang sejak tadi mengawasinya. “Byungchan tidak sengaja terjatuh di sekolah tadi _noona_..”

“Ah begitu, lain kali Byungchanie harus lebih berhati-hati ya? Resep obatnya sudah noona kirimkan ke Pak Kang, biar Pak Kang yang menebusnya.” Ujar Sunhwa yang sudah selesai memasang perban pada pergelangan kaki si Byungchan. “Obat yang dibelikan Pak Kang jangan lupa diminum, nanti memarnya tinggal diberi salep saja.”

“Terimakasih _noona_..”

“Byungchanie?”

“ _Eung_.. ada apa _noona_?” Tanya Byungchan dengan mata yang megerjap lucu.

“ _Er_.. Maaf Chanie, bisa miringkan badanmu sedikit? Ada yang ingin _noona_ periksa.” Sunhwa kembali bertanya -tapi dengan ragu-ragu.

“Silahkan _noona_..”

Byungchan sedikit memiringkan badannya, membelakangi dokter cantik itu. Lalu dengan perlahan si dokter menurunkan celana piyama yang dikenakan si manis -namun terhenti. Karena sang adik dengan cepat menahan tangan kakak perempuannya itu.

“Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?”

“Aku ingin memeriksa apa kalian melakukan itu dengan benar!”

_Hah?_

Seungwoo menatap Sunhwa dengan wajah yang merah padam, begitu juga Byungchan -yang baru saja memahami apa yang terjadi saat ini.

“Kami tidak melakukannya!” Jawab Byungchan dan Seungwoo hampir bersamaan.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Seungwoo menjelaskan semua yang dirinya lakukan -tentu saja dengan _terpaksa_. Sunhwa itu tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain, bahkan dengan dirinya sendiri yang merupakan adik kandungnya.

“Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak sampai melakukan penetrasi, dokter Han..” Ujar Seungwoo, lelah menjelaskan.

Sedangkan Byungchan hanya mendengarkan dengan wajah bersemu merah -malu sekali. Apalagi Seungwoo benar-benar mengatakan semuanya dengan _detail_.

“Byungchanie, yang dikatakan Seungwoo benar?”

“Be- benar _noona_.” Byungchan mengangguk, masih dengan wajah yang menunduk malu.

Sunhwa memerhatikan Seungwoo dan Byungchan bergantian, menahan tertawa. _Menggemaskan sekali_ mengerjai kedua adiknya itu, persis seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan berbuat nakal. “Baiklah, _noona_ percaya.”

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup lama itu akhirnya Sunhwa memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dokter cantik itu sudah menikah sehingga tidak lagi tinggal di rumah keluarga Han. Sunhwa lantas merapikan peralatan yang tadi ia keluarkan.

“Byungchanie _noona_ pamit pulang ya, cepat sembuh _okay_?” Ujar Sunhwa sambil mengelus pelan kepala Byungchan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh si manis. “Terimakasih _noona_.”

Seungwoo pun langsung beranjak keluar kamar -bermaksud mengantarkan kakaknya sampai depan rumah. Sekarang Sunhwa sudah berada dalam mobil dan Seungwoo berniat untuk langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

“Seungwoo!” Tiba-tiba sang kakak memanggilnya dari dalam mobil. Mau tidak mau Seungwoo langsung menghampiri Sunhwa -tentu saja agar si dokter cepat pulang.

“Ada apa lagi?” Seungwoo bertanya dengan wajah masam.

“Dengarkan aku. Nanti, sebelum kau dan Byungchan _berhubungan_ pokoknya harus hubungi aku terlebih dahulu. Kalian berdua akan ku beri kelas khusus, tidak boleh menolak. Apalagi kau yang _memimpin_.. Kalau kesulitan membeli pelumas dan pengaman bisa hubungi aku, _okay_? Aku pulang dulu.”

_Hah? What the hell._

Mobil dokter cantik itu sudah menjauh, namun Seungwoo masih berdiam di tempatnya -mencerna perkataan kakaknya barusan.

 _Nenek sihir_ benar-benar sudah tidak waras rupanya.

*

Pukul sepuluh malam, Seungwoo baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Biasanya ia mengerjakan tugas tidak pernah sampai selarut ini. Seungwoo baru bisa mengerjakan tugasnya satu setengah jam yang lalu -tentu saja setelah memastikan Byungchan sudah meminum obatnya dan membantu mengoleskan salep pada memar di kaki si manis.

Seungwoo berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan menemukan Byungchan sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. “Sudah bangun sejak kapan?”

“Mungkin tiga puluh menit?”

“Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?”

“Kau terlihat sangat sibuk.. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke kamarku.” Byungchan melepas selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya -bermaksud untuk bangun.

“Tidak perlu, aku sudah bilang dengan ibumu kalau kau menginap disini. Lagian sudah terlalu malam.” Seungwoo mendorong Byungchan agar kembali berbaring lalu menyelimuti tubuh si manis.

“Aku akan tidur di sofa.” Mengambil salah satu bantal miliknya yang berada di samping yang lebih muda, namun tangannya lebih dulu ditahan oleh si pemuda manis.

“Tempat tidurmu terlalu luas untukku.” Ujar Byungchan tiba-tiba, membuatnya kembali menatap wajah pemuda manis yang saat ini kembali bersemu merah.

Seungwoo tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui maksud perkataan Byungchan. Dirinya pun merebahkan diri di samping si manis -saling bertatapan. “Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau.”

Suasana kamar menjadi canggung, tidak ada satu pun diantara dua insan tersebut yang mengeluarkan suara. Padahal keduanya sama-sama belum tidur.

“Chan, belum tidur?”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya, namun masih membelakangi Seungwoo. “Belum.”

“Aku boleh bertanya?”

Akhirnya yang lebih muda mulai mengalihkan atensinya -yang sejak tadi terpaku di langit-langit kamar, kepada si tuan muda. “Bertanya apa?”

“Kenapa tidak cerita padaku?”

“Tentang?”

Wajah Seungwoo berubah serius kala Byungchan mulai memposisikan tubuhnya sehingga keduanya menjadi berhadapan. “Kau yang sering diganggu oleh mereka.”

Byungchan membulatkan kedua matanya, tidak menyangka bahwa Seungwoo mengetahui hal yang disembunyakannya. “Kau, tau darimana tentang ini?”

“Tidak perlu tau, dan harusnya kau memberitahuku, Tuan Choi.” Ujar Seungwoo penuh penekanan.

“Untuk apa? Biar kau bisa membalas mereka?” Balasnya -tidak kalah keras.

“Mereka harus diberi pelajaran.”

Byungchan menghela nafasnya panjang, kembali dengan posisinya semula -membelakangi Seungwoo.

“Aku tidak suka sifatmu yang seperti itu.. Jangan suka menyusahkan orang lain.”

Seungwoo paham dengan sifat Byungchan yang seperti ini, selalu memikirkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri - _sangat naif_. Itulah daya tariknya, terlalu _menarik_ malahan. Tidak heran jika banyak yang mencoba mendekati si manis, dan itu selalu membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Beruntungnya, selain naif pemuda manis ini juga sangat polos. Menganggap semua perhatian yang diberikan kepadanya adalah suatu hal yang biasa. _Untuk itu Han Seungwoo harus berbeda dari yang lain._

“Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengawasimu..”

_Selalu mengawasimu._

Seungwoo tetap terjaga, bahkan setelah satu jam lamanya. Masih berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran jahat yang sering menghampiri ketika sudah larut malam. Seungwoo memang sering insomnia, karena kenyataannya dirinya selalu merasa _insecure_. Tentang masa depan, juga tentang pemuda manis yang sedang tidur di kamarnya saat ini.

Memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Byungchan yang tertidur membelakanginya. Andaikan masih terjaga, pasti pemuda manis ini bisa merasakan betapa ribut detak jantungnya saat ini. Kedua lengannya dengan lancang ia telusupkan ke pinggang ramping ramping itu -sungguh hangat.

“Chan, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Lee Jinhyuk lagi.. Kim Kookheon, Cho Seungyoun juga, apalagi dengan Im Sejun. Aku cemburu, kau tau?”

Sungguh manis, tapi itulah sisi Han Seungwoo yang lain. Yang hanya berani mengutarakan perasaannya ketika sang pujaan hati masih terlelap.

“Mungkin aku yang terburuk diantara mereka, untuk itu aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu untuk saat ini. Jadi.. tunggulah aku _lima tahun lagi_. Di saat itu aku harap aku bisa menjadi sosok yang pantas untukmu.”

Lalu sepi.

Hanya terdengar suara deru nafas yang bersahut-sahutan, dengan disertai oleh suara detikan jam dinding.

Sepertinya Seungwoo mendapatkan kembali tenangnya setelah menyatakan perasaannya -meskipun secara tidak langsung.

Lain hal dengan pemuda manis yang mati-matian menyembunyikan isakannya, karena diam-diam mendengarkan semuanya. _Terharukah? Senangkah?_ Jika ditanya langsung bahkan si manis tidak mampu menjawabnya.

Namun, jika ditanya alasannya.. mungkin karena akhirnya ia tau bahwa perasaannya selama ini terbalas.

Keduanya masih remaja, namun sama-sama punya pemikiran dewasa. Meskipun saling cinta, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bilang cinta. Karena mereka tau cinta saja tidak cukup.. Ada batasan-batasan yang tidak bisa dilewati begitu saja dengan alasan cinta, misalnya _status_ mereka di mata dunia.

. 

. 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
